Tully The Creep
by MchartandCJDannyandGSR1515
Summary: Tully comes in to shoot up the firm, because Diane is ignoring his calls. Part two of a short serires the first is Running into Alicia.


I do not own these characters they belong to the Kings.

…..

"Hello, Agents, Annabell, Grace and McVeigh." Adrain Boseman says as they all enter. Kurt looks at his wife and winks at her.

"Hello, Mr. Boseman, Mrs. Reddeick-Lawerence, and Diane." Kurt's voice holds a bit of flirtation in it when he speaks to his wife.

Dian looks at Kurt before moving her eyes over to the people who tried to indict her. "Which case do you a want a lawyer for?"

Agent Grace sits down "I need a lawyer for how I handled evidence a while back." Diane looks at Kurt who just nods.

" Ok, we will get our investigators on it to see what we are dealing with. The last time I dealt with something like this, it put my marriage in jeopardy. I don't want that it to happen again. If it looks like Holly will be with the other team. I can't represent you. Anyone who does their work knows she is my one weakness."

Kurt goes over to Diane and puts his arms around her forgetting about professionalism knowing that he made that idiotic mistake that cost him three years of not being able to love Diane as she deserves. When suddenly they hear gunshots Diane gets out of Kurt's arms to grab his hand and run towards Maia's desk to make sure nothing happens to the two most important people to her. "Di, slow down."

"No, I can't, I already lost one person to guns. I am not going to lose two more."

"Di, I know how to shoot. Remember you married a gun guy."

"I know that, but I want you to stay with me."

"Are we going to Maia?"

"Yes, I know you want to be out there. You are staying with your wife and her Goddaughter." Kurt squeezed her hand knowing that this is not easy on her. They get down to see Maia under her desk.

"Di, try to see if you can fit under the desk. You can stick your legs out. I will be protecting the two of you the best I can."

Maia gets out "how about we go stand behind the filing cabinet."

Kurt garbs Maia's hand and drags both her and Diane as he hasn't let go of her hand. "Both of you sit down while I stand right here and do the best I can to protect you and make Diane happy."

"Kurt just stay with us." Diane's eyes are wide with worry and fear.

Kurt bends down to kiss Diane on her forehead "I am not leaving your side. Till death do us part." Kurt stands back noticing Marissa, "Di, I see Marissa I am going to go get her." Kurt leaves the small office to get Marissa as he gets back he shuts the blinds and tells Marissa to go behind the cabinet where Diane and Maia are. He goes to stand in front of them. He does not notice how close he is to them.

"Kurt, I may like looking at your package, but I am sure that these two don't want to see how well hung you are."

He steps back, "sorry, Maia, Marissa." The three of them notice Kurt's cheek turn pink. They laugh a little before they hear more gunshots ring out. Kurt forgets that Diane wants him near her as Diane reaches to cover Maia and Marissa.

"Kurt get back here and duck please." Kurt hears the panic in her voice and does that kisses her and stands back up gets his gun out of the holder takes the safety off and points it to the door. Praying he won't have to shoot.

The door opens to a guy with dark hair that he remembers from the elevator months ago while he was still on the outs with Diane. Tully Nelson holds his gun towards Kurt "where is Diane Lockhart. She has not returned any of my calls for months and I need her." Kurt steps closer to Tully intent on protecting Diane. He does not notice Diane standing up and putting her hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Tully, I got back together with my husband, and I almost went to jail because of you. Now, you shoot up my firm. That is no way to get me to want to get to know you." Tully looks between Diane and Kurt to see their matching wedding bands.

"This guy is your husband?"

"Yes, I am her husband. I know that you slept with her a few times, and she tried to give you a lesson on proper gun use."

"I am guessing you are the reason why she knew how to use it, and what I had was illegal."

"Diane is smart she would not need me to know what is legal and what is illegal."

"Would she know how to take the bullets out this gun?" Tully puts his gun to Kurt's chest, "I am the one who needs Diane. I will never do anything to hurt her."

"Tully, with you threatening to kill my husband and shooting up my life at the same time is hurting me." Diane grabs his gun while nudging Kurt to the side to make sure he doesn't get shot. "Tully, what happened between us happened because I was lonely and angry at Kurt for staying in contact with the woman he cheated on me with. I also want to be with someone who doesn't constantly agree with me. It makes for a more interesting life if I can have stimulating conversations. Which happened when I fell in love with a conservative."

Diane and Kurt pretend not to notice Security Guards coming into the room. "Sir, we are going to need you to turn around." Tully tries to get his gun back, but Kurt gets in front of Diane and helps them arrest Tully. After Diane gives the gun to them she turns to Kurt who brings her into a tight hug as Marissa and Maia come out to see the couple in their embrace as Kurt kisses Diane on the forehead.

"Diane, don't you ever get in between me and a gun again."

Both Maia and Marissa step behind Kurt, "I agree" they say in unison. Diane separates from Kurt and brings them both into a hug no longer worried that three important people to are not going to be ok.

"I am going to get a restraining order against Tully. It is best, since he keeps calling and he tried to kill the people that are most important to me." Kurt nods his head not realizing the calls she has been ignoring are most likely from him.

"You know what Tully and Holly should be together because they both keep trying to get in the way of our marriage. None of this would have happened if I was sober at that convention."

"Kurt, we started over remember. We have our date nights, we have our alone time," Diane raises her eyebrows, "and we talk more than we ever did. I love you, and have forgiven you."

"Di, I love you too and am happy for all the time we spend together. Just think we both don't always work crazy hours as often as we use to." Kurt kisses Diane softly on the lips and grabs her hand and takes her up the stairs as the other two follow them.


End file.
